Chainsaw cases have been used as reusable packaging for chainsaws since at least the early 1970s. Many of these cases are double wall blow molded carrying cases that protect the chainsaw from rough handling and also protect the sharp teeth of the chainsaw from dulling through unintentional bumping against hard or abrasive objects. Often, chainsaws can leak chain lubricating oils, or they can give off fumes associated with gasoline or oils. The chainsaw case will often include a drip pan that can catch and retain any oils that drip from the chainsaw.
Double wall cases may provide an advantage over single wall cases in that the double wall configuration provides a strong wall that can better support and protect the chainsaw. On the other hand, single wall cases provide the advantage of lower cost due to significantly less raw material use. In addition, single wall configurations impose a smaller footprint. This smaller footprint uses less space in shipping and on retail shelves, both of which may provide an economic advantage to single wall cases.
Examples of two prior art double wall chainsaw cases are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The two-piece case 10A, as shown in FIG. 1, consists of a lid portion 11 and a base portion 12 joined by a hinge 13. The lid portion 11 and the base portion 12, when closed completely, enclose the saw body and attached bar and chain assembly.
The three-piece case 10B, as shown in FIG. 2, consists of double wall lid portion 14 and base portion 15 hinged together, which, when dosed, enclose the saw body. The third piece is a separate scabbard 16, preferably of blow molded single wall construction. A section 17 adjacent to the open end of the scabbard 16 fits slideably into a slot 18 molded in the double wall base 15, or into opposing slots molded into both lid 14 and base 15. The sidewalls of the slot or slots 18 hold the scabbard 16 snugly in position in the closed case.
The body of these cases are double wall configurations. Although the scabbard of FIG. 2 may be of a single wall construction, the lid 14 and base 15 portions are both double wall configurations. The three piece case provides the advantage of a separate scabbard. The appropriate length scabbard may be selected depending on the bar length of the chainsaw. In addition, the separate scabbard allows for a smaller shipping package size in comparison to the two piece case, however it may be desirable to further reduce the shipping size and to reduce the material costs associated with manufacturing the case.
Therefore, what is desired is a chainsaw carrying case that reduces material costs and has a smaller footprint than prior art blow molded cases while still providing sufficient protection and support for the chainsaw.